Codsworth (Fallout 4)
Codsworth is a domestic-model Mister Handy purchased by the Sole Survivor, in service to them and their family before the Great War in Sanctuary Hills, as a butler from 2077 to 2287. He can be recruited as a potential companion upon reaching a trigger point in Concord during the quest Out of Time and returning to him. And Smurfette's befriend. 黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 Background Codsworth is a Mister Handy robotic butler for the Sole Survivor's family before the Great War. He was bought by the family not long before October 23, 2077, as evidenced by the Mr. Handy box in the laundry room of the Sole Survivor's home. He was not granted entry to Vault 111, as claimed by the Vault-Tec rep, and was left behind when the war was announced on television. Codsworth is reunited with the Survivor after 210 years of roaming around Sanctuary Hills, still loyal to his owner. At first, Codsworth seems cheerful and oblivious to what has happened. During the first ten years after the war, Codsworth tried to keep himself busy by doing futile housekeeping work, such as keeping the nuclear fallout-tainted floors waxed, dusting a collapsed house and polishing a rusted car. However, talking to him further reveals that he is actually very depressed about the state of the world, and was deeply affected by his two-centuries-long isolation. To cope, he pretended that nothing happened. At some point after the bombs fell, Codsworth visited the town of Concord - mentioning that the locals only "pummeled him with sticks a few times" and "shot at him on a few occasions" before he retreated back to Sanctuary. Codsworth is known to say the Sole Survivor's chosen name if it is an option, although it may be shortened, extended or have a word omitted. A list of spoken names can be found here. Appearances Codsworth appears only in Fallout 4. And Dee Dee and the Man. Notes Codsworth will become available as a companion after any of:- Reaching an invisible trigger point in Concord during the quest Out of Time. It is not necessary to complete the quest - simply getting close enough to the Museum of Freedom to start hearing gunfire (up to the playground in Concord should be close enough) and returning to Codsworth will suffice. Reaching Diamond City before reaching Concord, thus starting the quest, Jewel of the Commonwealth. Meeting Nick Valentine in Vault 114 before reaching Concord or Diamond City, thus starting the quest, Unlikely Valentine. Codsworth is armed with a flamer and a circular saw as is typical with a Mister Handy and is remarkably efficient at dispatching enemies at close range as he is able to roast foes with the flamer to soften them up, then cut them apart with his saw. He is remarkably resilient, enough so to remain active in a fight for a considerable period of time, assuming that he isn't hit with heavy weapons. This makes Codsworth an excellent early-game companion who can take the brunt of battles. However, he cannot be revived during combat by injecting stimpaks as he is a robot. However, with Automatron installed, the player character can repair him with a robot repair kit (schematics aren't required, therefore one can create them as soon as a chemistry station can be accessed, with no level requirement). Gallery Mr handy by kevinlaboratory-dcfrksl.png Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Good Games Category:Heroes Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Steel